Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mat, and more particularly, a traction mat.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for vehicle traction devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,142,727, Published/Issued on Jun. 8, 1915, to Pottsgrove teaches a device that includes a webbing that has an entire length, a hem that is formed in one end of the webbing, and a chain that extends through the hem. The chain is attached to a tire of an automobile. Further included are reinforcing members that extend throughout the entire length of the webbing, metal binding straps are on the end of the webbing that is opposite to the hem, and chains are secured to the metal binding strips and secured to a stationary object whereby when the tire of the automobile is revolved, the device is wound upon the tire of the automobile and thereby causes the automobile to be moved.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,815,435, Published/Issued on Jul. 21, 1931, to Harding, et al. teaches a traction tread device that includes a substantially imperforate body of vulcanized rubber that is placed between the tread of a driving wheel and the ground, and has projections on its underside to indent a soft or granular ground surface.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,863,316, Published/Issued on Jun. 14, 1932, to Webster, Jr. teaches a traction mat that includes a sheet-metal shoe-portion that has a plurality of diagonally upwardly extending sharp projections. The sheet-metal shoe-portion is sufficiently pliable to conform to a shape of a vehicle tire. Further included are a strip of flexible material that has one of its ends secured to the sheet-metal shoe-portion, and a plurality of studs that are secured to the strip of flexible material, and which project from opposite sides thereof.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,393, Published/Issued on Dec. 13, 1966, to May teaches a traction mat to be interposed between a driving wheel of a vehicle and the ground. The mat includes a rectangular lattice-like strip that has a plurality of sections. Each section includes transversely spaced and parallel side links and inclined bars, ground-contacting edges and driving wheel contacting edges of the inclined bars are provided with serrations, upper and lower edges of the side links being provided with teeth with some of the teeth projecting beyond the serrations on the inclined bars. The side links extend longitudinally of the mat and having round ends. The inclined bars have parallel ends and define triangular-shaped pockets at the ends of the sections. Further included is a pivot apparatus that secures the rounded ends of the side links between the parallel ends of adjoining bars and applies a predetermined clamping pressure to the connected ends. The lattice-like strip is moldable into an irregular-shaped trough that is substantially conforming to the contour of a part of the driving wheel.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,422, Published/Issued on Jun. 27, 1972, to Greipel teaches a traction device for use with automotive vehicles to assist in extrication of the vehicle from ice, snow, sand, mud, or the like. The traction device includes a rigid or semi-rigid plate that has an upper traction surface for engagement by the vehicle tire, and projecting members on the opposite surface adapted to bite or dig into the ice, snow, mud, or sand in which the vehicle is stuck. Flexible apparatus, such as chains, secured to the traction plate are firmly secured to the traction mat to the vehicle tire at the interface with the material in which the vehicle is stuck. This causes the traction device to engage the tire temporarily, but firmly for sufficient time to permit the traction plate to become firmly set into engagement with the ice, snow, mud, or sand.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,989, Published/Issued on Jan. 22, 1974, to Haynes teaches a traction mat for placement beneath the driving wheel of an automobile disabled on an ice- or snow-covered road. The mat includes a one-piece, expendable, elongate, and flat sheet of expanded metal, such as, metal lath, and has a substantially rectangular shape and includes a plurality of slit portions formed by transverse slits in the metal. The sheet has a pair of opposite and longitudinal edge or margin portions formed by cutting across the sheet. This normally would result in a plurality of sharp protrusions that are formed by the cutting. To prevent injury to the user and damage to surrounding objects from scratching by the protrusions, a plastic substance is applied to the sharp protrusions, preferably, by dipping the latter into a bath of plastic in a molten state and allowing the plastic substance to solidify, whereby the protrusions become coated with beads or globules of plastic.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,592, Published/Issued on Jan. 21, 1975, to Fisher teaches, a traction mat formed of injection molded thermoplastic material, and which has formed therein a plurality of integral sleeves that define socket-like recesses that extend transversely through the thickness of the material, being closed at one end and open at the other, and provided with metallic pins or studs that are frictionally secured in the sockets, and which project from the open end to engage a road bed.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,280, Published/Issued on Jul. 1, 1980, to Reisner teaches a traction mat that includes a plurality of pins that are captivated in a resilient mat. Each pin has a head on each of the opposing ends and a washer that is between the head and the mat. The mat seizes both the tire and the ground with the heads of each pin in pivotal action, as the washer pivots and locks the heads in a gripping position for the increased traction. A rigid steel start plate of a width less than the width of the tire is attached to one end of the mat for providing initial impetus to position the mat under the tire.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,722, Published/Issued on Nov. 17, 1981, to Simmons teaches a traction mat to aid vehicle wheels for driving out of ice, snow, mud, sand, and the like, which is an elongated, unitary, and stamped metal structure that is generally rectangular and has a forward inwardly tapered end portion with the mat including a plurality of upwardly extending flanges disposed at 90° with respect to the planer surface and a plurality of downwardly projecting V-shaped gripping lugs. The mat outer side edges are formed with trough shaped ribs for stiffening and the upwardly extending flanges and downwardly shaped gripping lugs are provided with structurally formed ribbing to increase the rigidity for placement and use in a variety of terrains.
A TENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,277, Published/Issued on Nov. 30, 1982, to Cannady, et al. teaches a traction device for assisting vehicles when stuck in sand, snow, bog, or the like, which incorporates a rigid plate having opposed upper and lower gripping ribs and an appended chain structure having transverse angle iron pieces spaced lengthwise thereof.
AN ELEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,171, Published/Issued on Aug. 8, 1995, to Fruend teaches a traction mat for vehicles has panels of flexible resilient material interconnected by sets of overlapping links which enable the panels to be folded in a stacked arrangement. Recesses or slots in the upper faces of the panels provide grip for a vehicle's tires and holes in the panel enable the panel to be pushed down through mud to a solid surface.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for vehicle traction devices have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.